Fresh Face to Evil
by QueenKitty84
Summary: Draco's sister comes to Hogwarts. Will she go with her families path or form one of her own?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: The following cahracters, that you will find in this fan fic, are not mine, except Natasha. I am not doing this for profit, more like for fun.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The beginning  
  
A smirk comes over my lips as I get closer to the sorting hat. One more 1st year, then it will be my turn. I can already feel my brother smirking at his house table, knowing I'll be going to his. Unlike the others, whom are nervous or near to fainting, I am not. Already I KNOW, I'll be with my brother. All my family has been to that house and it won't be ending with me.  
  
"KENDRA, LETA"   
Professor McGonagall's sharp, stern voice cut the air, causing the girl in front of me to jump.  
  
The brown haired girl in front of me, Leta, I assumed, stumbled forward and climbed onto the stool. Her legs not even touching the bottom foot rung, she placed, more liked dropped to me, the hat on her head. The hat, looked like it could have swallowed her up, she was so small. Snickering softly, I imagined the hat swallowing her up, leaving only a tiny robe and pair of shoes in heap, on the ground. If the yelling wouldn't give her a heart attack first. My snickering about to receive a stern glare from the Professor, the hat cried out in its lifeless voice.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"   
  
Cheers coming from the Ravenclaw table, Leta lifted up the hat, handing it to Professor McGonagall. Jumping off the stool from the front, she ran over to the Ravenclaw table. Stumbling and tripping on her own robes halfway there as laughs came from every table except Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. A member of her house got up and quickly went over to her. While the headmaster, Dumbledore, mostioned everyone to be quiet. The meeting hall quieting, he nodded for Professor McGonagall to call the next name. Mine.  
  
"MALFOY, NATASHA"  
  
A malfoy grin coming over my lips, I take the hat from her, climb onto the stool easily, my feet an inch above the ground. Looking out into the hall, with my emerald gaze, I lower the tattered hat onto my head, over my golden blonde, long, shiny hair, that runs down to the middle of my back and over the basic black robe I wear. A lifeless whisper speaks into my ear.  
  
"Hmmm, you're a difficult one, young malfoy. Sneaky as a serpent, strict leadership rules. There's a touch of honesty in you, which shows caring. Where to place you? Place you with good and you might corrupt them, place you with bad and you'll be right at home, free to cause trouble. "  
  
I roll my eyes and whisper. "Just make up your mind!"   
  
"Very well." Says the hat, then shouts. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
A wild applause coming from the Slytherin table meets my ears as I take off the hat and jump down. My head held high, I walk proudly over to the table, a smirk on my lips.   
Sitting several seats down from my brother, I receive pats on the back and a grin, meant for me, from my brother, Draco. Looking back to the stool now, I continue to watch the remaining 1st years, a couple tripping and landing face down as they trip over their robes. At last, Professor McGonagall sets the hat down on the stool , picks up the stool and walks out.   
  
Headmaster Dumbledore now stands and begins to speak. His voice booming with its own nature, blue eyes sparkling with humor, long white hair making him look really old, despite how young his voice sounded. Someone close by informed me that he could find humor in almost any prank and he was the only one who, he-whom-is-not-named was afraid of. I personally wondered how someone so old could still have humor. My wondering was cut in half as food appeared in silver dishes on the table.   
  
Piling up my plate, with stuffed cabbage roots, grilled threeton ribs, Mashed red potato's and some 'Muggle" food as it was affectionately called, I ate. By the time dinner was over, I had had 2 helpings and had just enough room for dessert. The dishes clearing and clean plates popping up out of no where, I made haste to get to the lime Jell-O and watermelon pastries. Considering I had bought a stash of candy on the train, I ate a good-sized dinner and ate until I was positively stuffed. I can eat large amounts of food and still stay skinny, like my mother.  
  
Dumbledore stood and addressed us yet again, this time, I actually heard most of it. "Sleep well students new and old, tomorrow will be a very busy day and a good nights rest always brings a smile."  
  
Rising from my seat, I quickly darted to be one of the first in line, near the prefect. My brother coming up behind me, I heard him talking to his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, as we walked out, crowding the wide doorway purposely. Walking down the halls, I studied all the paintings I could see, on either side. To my right, somebody from Gryffindor, a red head with freckles accidentally fell into me, since I was on the edge and they were traveling to their house. Casting a glare at the Weasley girl, I pushed her with my foot and looked back ahead.   
  
Feeling a smirk of approval from my brother, I kept looking ahead. When we got to our tower entrance, the prefect said "Rose thorns" and the picture of a Gryphon couple, nuzzling each other, swung up. The prefect then explained to us on the way up the staircase that we each would have to remember the password and never give it out. Also that we were to stay in our dormitories or in the common room after dining and before breakfast. Getting to the common room, he pointed the ways to each side and left us to socialize.   
  
Immediately finding my brother, I grinned up at him. He was a 3rd year this year and had the features of a Malfoy. Pale skin, gleaming with sinister deeds, silver eyes and a smirk that never seemed to leave his lips around this place. Bringing an arm around my shoulders, he gave me a light squeeze then released me. "Natasha, are you going to enjoy yourself this year?" His icy, with a tone of affection in it, voice said.  
  
"Definably, Draco. I can't wait to meet Snape, is he really as nice as you said?"  
  
"That and more, it's to bad you won't have any mudbloods, Weasleys or "celebrities" in your class."  
  
I gave him a smirk and replied "I'll manage. Are you ever going to introduce me to them?"  
  
A smirk came upon his lips as he replied "Tomorrow 'Tas. You'll have to wait until then."  
  
"I can hardly wait. Goodnight Draco" I said as I turned away and went to find my place for the night.   



	2. Trouble Holds no Scedule

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K Rowling, except Natasha, Chelsa, Leah and the other names you do not regonize from the already out books (obviously). The garbage waste idea in this chapter is mine. I am not doing this for profit or fame. Only something to cure my boredom cases.  
  
  
***********************************************  
Chapter 2- Trouble Holds no Scedule  
  
Walking into the dining hall bright and early, I am joined by two of my friends that I made last night. Chelsa Delaney and Leah Zekan. Chelsa has really bright, long green hair, that she keeps on dying every week with something the muggles call,"hairdye", a cold hazel gaze and the strangest style in speech I have ever heard, I think she's from America. Leah has strawberry blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a great talent for music. Both are smart when it comes to remarks and have siblings and even parents that have gone to this house.   
  
"Herbology at 9:00, Transfiguration at 9:30, Double Potions at 10:00, Defense against the dark arts at 10:30, Field at 11:00 and History of Magic at 11:30. You have a cool schedule, Natasha. Lucky for us, we all have the same. 'Cept I have Field tomorrow, today I have magical creatures at 11:00." Chelsa says to me.   
  
" You have the same schedule as mine Natasha. Only they left something out on yours." Leah comments  
  
"Oh?" I reply, an eyebrow raised. "What would that be? I have all the courses I need"  
  
A smirk comes over her lips "Bugging those who run into us."  
  
My eyes lighting up, I grin. "You're right, they DID forget that. Looks like we'll have to add it ourselves, no?"   
  
"Do we have to terrorize ALL of them?"   
  
"Of course not, Chelsa. Only the ones that annoy us. It's my brothers job to -"   
  
"My job to do what, Natasha?" Draco interrupts me.  
  
Looking over to him, I smirk and reply "Terrorize the whole school, excluding professors of course."  
  
  
"Nah, I specialize in taunting Potter and his friends only. If I did the whole school, it would be to tiring."  
  
"Speaking of Harry when am I going to meet him?"  
  
"Right now, come with me."   
  
Rising from my seat, Chelsa and Leah follow me. They each take a side of me, much like my brother and his goons and we go over to the door. Draco seems to be waiting for someone I notice, as we stand to the side. Then, they enter. My brother moves smooth as a snake, in front of them. Standing behind him slightly, I hear him speak. "Hey Potter! Granger! Weasly!"  
  
A boy with unruly black hair, thick glasses and green eyes is the first to look towards us. The girl in the group with long brown hair, tall, and blue eyes, is talking to a tall red head that had the most amazing amount of freckles. Behind them is the girl I kicked in the hallway, she is trying to keep out of sight. Now aware I might look like that, I casually step out from behind my brother.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Don't you have enough fun when you tease people in the evening?" The boy with black hair says. I wonder if that is Harry. I've heard about him in many places, books being one place.  
  
"Yeah Malfoy. Don't you have to suck up to Professor Snape in the morning?" The brown hared girl remarks. This must be Hermione. My brother's next words confirm that.  
  
"You do enough sucking up to cover mine, Mudblood." My brother's retort comes right back at her.  
  
The red head, a Weasley, goes to lunge at Draco, but Hermione holds him back and whispers something. I strain to hear, but it's no good. Whatever it is, it seems to calm him down. Being released from Hermione's grip, he stands up again and just looks at my brother. A snide remark comes to mind at this sight and I speak. My voice is cruel in the gentle female way. "Careful Wesley, you might end up bursting at the brains with that red hair of yours."  
  
Their eyes turning to me now, I smirk at them. The boy with black hair looks to me with those large green eyes of his, then to my brother. "Did your parents take a forgetful spell and think they needed a child?" His tone has harshness to it, I want so badly to comment, but my brother beats me.   
  
"No one in our lineage was DUMB enough to mess up, Potter. If all that fame hadn't gone to your head, you would have known that. This is my little sister, Natasha. She is named after the Great sorceress of England, Natasha Delia. That is yet another example of your lack of research skills." A smirk rests on his lips at this comment. I smirk, with pride, not only because of how clever my brother is, but because of where my name is from.  
  
"Then it shouldn't be to long until she is arrested for practicing the dark arts, should it? I shall inform my father so he knows where to look, this will make his job so much easier." The Weasley boy commented.   
  
My emerald gaze turns to an icy gaze as I open my mouth to speak. My pale hands clenching into fists at my sides. "Your father is the one who should be arrested, I Weasley /I For his lack of performing his job correctly. If he had any real sense, he would have already made enough money with some to spare."  
  
Both Weasleys in the group go pink in the cheeks, with embarrassment. Little Weasley backs away further behind her brother. Hermione leans down and whispers something to the younger Weasley, her glances towards me like fire. Harry's voice snaps out cruelly at me next. "At least they're happy and get somewhere in life. More then I can say for the Malfoy family. The way you act people would think your more sour then a lemon."  
  
"All THAT comes in handy for is winning points from Snape-" The recovered older Weasley spits out in his anger, cut off in mid sentence, by a much stronger voice.  
  
"Then perhaps that is why I am taking 60 points from Gryfinndor, Mr. Weasley. Now get to your table before I take away more points that will be subtracted as they are earned."   
  
Hermione turns and directs the Weasley boy to their table, the others follow. I watch them go, then turn around and look up at the speaker. He towers over me in standard black robes, the Hogwarts sign on a patch, near his upper right, over his chest. Black hair slicked back. Nose pointy and straight. Coldness to his eyes, with a hint of hurt, the hint of hurt vanishes as fast as I saw it. "You may sit as well, breakfast will soon be starting." His stern voice says.  
  
My brother nods, a grin on his lips. "Yes Professor Snape. Have a nice breakfast." Then turns and heads back to the table, his goons follow him. Watching the Professor still, I flash a smile at him, then turn. Leah and Chelsa behind me, I lead them to our places at the table and sit down.   
  
"I like Professor Snape." I comment as I begin to pile food onto my plate.  
  
"He reminds me of my old professor. Professor Shriken. He had gray short hair, a beard and this stare that could make the weak at heart paralyzed. Although he DID have his good days, on those days, he would let us get out 5 minutes early, without homework."  
Chelsa says to Leah and I, just before we hear the screeching of owls.  
  
Looking upward, I watch the owl's stream in from spaces high up. My brother's eagle owl comes streaking across the room and to our table, followed by a tawny brown school owl. Both hold similar packages in their talons. Watching the owl's land, the tawny brown lands in front of me. Untying the package, I let it fly off and open up the package carefully.   
  
  
"Looks like Longbottom forgot something again. Perhaps his brains?" My brother comments.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snicker along with him as I watch an owl, with a large package, fly over to a blonde hared boy at the Gryfinndor table, who grabs the package and opens it. A red tone comes to his cheeks as he opens it. He pulls out a small stack of books and quickly sticks them under his seat. Obviously, he is shy or just gets embarrassed easily. The people sitting next to him don't mind. Hermione reaches over and pats his shoulder gently then says something that makes him smile.   
  
Turning my gaze away at a tap on my shoulder. I look over and Leah mostions with her head to the Gryfinndor table. "It looks like two blocks are up to something."  
  
"Where?". Looking towards where she points, I see two Weasleys pointing their wand, while no one is looking into the air. One looks over to me and grins, an innocent sort of grin. The other keeps busy. My emerald gaze studies him, then I look up, very carefully. High in the air, where no one will notice it right away, a bucket of waste from the garbage, by the stench. Before I can move my head down, it tilts and spatters all over my head. Inhaling the stench, that is now over my face and traveling down my chest, I feel like gagging. Even though I cannot see anything, I can hear the silence from my table and over the custom noise of the hall, two howling laughs. Then a voice yells "HEY MIDGET MALFOY, HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR NATIVE KIND?"   
  
  
Putting a hand into my robes, I look for my wand. Feeling it, I grip it and bring it out. Before I can even use it, the waste is gone and Professors Snape and McGonagall are marching out the Weasley twins. All eyes linger on me for a moment, then up to Dumbledore as he speaks. "I am extremely sorry for that interruption students, however amusing pranks may be, that one was uncalled for. Anymore pranks of these types or wands at the table and that student shall be dealt with. Please try and finish the rest of your breakfast."  
  
  
Shaking my head, I look at my meal and then over to my brother. My lips press into a scowl. "  



	3. One of Those Days

  
Time setting: A week has gone by.  
  
Leaving breakfast early on Monday morning, I hurry to my house and retrieve my books. I meet Leah outside the hall and she tells me that Chelsa has gone ahead. Shrugging lightly, I walk with her out of the castle.Walking down to class, I hear a rip and feel my bag. Feeling nothing, I look over to Leah's bag. "Leah, your bag is ripped, how much do you carry in that thing?"  
  
"Only my school supplies and."Leah's eyes go wide as she sets down the bag and searches through it. Lifting her head up, she looks to me "Blimy, the book I borrowed from the library accidentally lost its corner cover and the metal dug into my bag."  
  
Shaking my head, I examine her bag. "I'm sure one of the professors has spell-o tape, don't worry."  
  
"I have spell-o tape, want to use some?" A shy voice behind us says.   
  
Standing up, I place a hand on my wand in my robes and turn around. There, in front of me, is Ginny Weasley. Behind her, walking out of a porthole, are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, talking to someone behind them. She turns to look to them, then back to me. Quietly, with a touch of kindness in her voice, she asks again. "Would you like to use mine?"  
  
My emerald gaze on her, I study her. A sneer comes over my lips. "You probably got it on sale, Weasley. You just want her bag to tear further."   
  
  
Ginny shrinks back at that comment and bumps into Hermione accidentally. Looking back to Leah, I can see she is patiently waiting. "Lets go 'Tasha..we don't want to be late."   
  
Nodding, I turn to go when I fell a hand on my shoulder and hear a voice. "Just a minute malfoy midget. You didn't have to say that to my sister, she was only trying to be nice."  
  
"Yeah..I think you owe her an apology. Now. We know we were mean to you, but that's no reason to get on our little sisters case." Another hand falls on my other shoulder.   
  
Turning around, I look up, at the twin faces from before. Their blue eyes (or is it green, I can't remember. Please no flames on not remembering eye color.) having a flare to them. A smirk coming over my lips, I stand unafraid "Are you still here? All you need is one more "prank" and you'll be expelled."  
  
A defensive look comes over their faces and I quickly duck, their hands falling from my shoulders. Rising again, I look up to see they are joined by a close to fuming, Ron and a very calm Hermione, most likely telling him to cool it, silently. Hermione is the first one to speak, the twins trying to come up with a come back, I bet. "Ginnys' spell-o tape is just as good as any professors tape would be, but you and your family are to blind to love and kindness to see that."  
  
The smirk fading a bit, I hold back my urge to slap her for insulting my family and try to come up with a suitable insult, but fail to find any. "Without love, Granger, Draco and I wouldn't be here."  
  
"The day I see a Malfoy show affection in public is the day that I'll kiss Draco."   
  
I say nothing to her comment and just scowl. My silence seems to cause joy in the Weasley twins as one smirks. "That black cat finally got your tongue, malfoy? No curses or hexes for us?"  
  
"Your family already IS cursed, Weasley."  
  
"Only with the fact that our father has to clean up YOUR father's illegal, clearly not covered, bewitching messes. "  
  
Any patience I have pretty much vanishes from me as I suddenly kick up at the twin who just insulted my father. My foot connecting with his groin (no flames for this either, please.). Both twins' eyes going wide, as the one I kicked, just doubles over. Ron, Hermione and Harry just stare at me obviously surprised. The surprise wearing off as I feel a hand grip my arm and Leah drags me off. I can see Hermione and Harry restraining Ron from running after me.  
  
Arriving at the greenhouse, I go over to the other Slytherins that have gotten there before us. Chelsa makes her way over to me before I can even get to the small crowd.   
  
"Did you REALLY kick A Weasley in the forbidden zone?"  
  
"Yes, and he deserved every bit of the pain he received." I reply calmly, a small smirk on my lips.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you are SO going to be in trouble if McGonagall finds out, Natasha." Her tone showing her surprise, her eyes wide with amazement.  
  
I shrug and brush a blonde strand out of my face. "So? He deserved it. Not only for the prank in the hall, but for insulting my father."  
  
Chelsa opens her mouth to say something, just as the door to the greenhouse opens and a professor comes out. His voice is stern and gaze strict as he looks over us, his stiff robes remind me of an army leader I saw in a book somewhere.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, come in. Your teacher has come down with the flu and I will be filling in for her on her absence. Pair up and go to your workstations. We will be learning about Witch Hazel and start growing our own, today. My name is Professor Blake. There will be absolutely no goofing off while I am teaching."  
  
Letting Chelsa go before me, I quickly move in and over to my usual spot. Pairing up with Leah, I see Chelsa being paired with a boy from Hufflepuff. Opening my book, I look over at the teacher as he stands in front of a single station. He looks out of place, in his stiff blue robes, brown hair trimmed to an inch, hard slate blue gaze and stern manner. Amongst a lovely, lush, greenhouse setting. Sort of like my father in my mothers garden. My thoughts are shaken before I can go on comparing and the lesson begins.  



	4. A frog with No Warts

DISCLAIMER: The potion mix is made up. Draken is NOT my creation, he belongs to a friend who agreed to this.   
  
Chapter 4- A frog with no warts  
  
Walking out of Professor McGonagall's classroom, I walk to my next class. I can see my brother coming out of a room ahead of me. He is talking to a tall boy with blue eyes and black hair. They pass me and I can overhear part of their conversation. The tall boy is talking about a potion of sorts.   
  
"- Dragon hair and stinging nettles. If you subtract the dash of clove, then be sure to add a cup of witch hazel, at least. It gives the concealing potion a longer lasting time limit."  
  
"We should try that tonight Draken and catch Potter if he attempts to sneak out." My brother replies.  
Watching them go, a small smile comes over my lips, for no reason at all. My gaze going back to the hallway, I hurry to find the room, then walk in. Passing Professor Snape, I smile lightly at him, then take my seat, on the Slytherin side. Within minutes, after I have sat down, all of the Slytherin first years have arrived, Gryffindor not far behind them. Professor Snape looked away from his board and at us.   
  
"Today, you will be asked to make a wart removal potion. Then I shall ask someone to feed his or hers to this toad. If you have brewed it correctly, the warts will be gone within 5 minutes. However if you did not, the toad shall grow more. You will work in the pairs that I assign you."  
  
Professor Snape begins calling out names. Leah is paired with a Slytherin boy. Chelsa is paired off with a Gryfinndor girl. My name isn't called until the very last.   
  
"Natasha, you may chose to work with someone, or work alone. Students, the ingredients are on the board, I will be back in 15 minutes to check your progress. Oh what is this?" Professor Snape comments, the last part said with sarcastic surprise as we all look over.   
  
My gaze falling on the person or thing that made him comment I see it's a Gryfinndor. Standing there in the doorway, she moves over to him, timid and holds out a note in her hand. "I'm sorry I'm late sir, here is a note."   
  
Looking over to Chelsa, I mouth "I bet she'll be paired with me."  
  
Chelsa nods and I look back to Snape's desk. Ginny looks to the class, red spreading over her cheeks, then back to Snape. Snape reads the note, then glances to her. His gaze hardening, showing his disappointment. Probably because he cannot punish Gryfinndor, I bet. "You're working with Natasha, Ginny. You should think before having accidents happen before this class. Now sit down."  
  
Watching her turn and head towards the seat near me, I hide a smirk and rise. Opening my potion's book to the proper page, I begin to read the instructions to myself. Beside me, I can hear Ginny open her book. Looking over to her, I smirk. "There's not enough room on the table for both books to be open Ginny. At least if mine is burnt, I won't go poor buying a new one."  
  
"We're not poor, Natasha. We have love and that's worth more then ALL of your families wealth put together." She says, in a low voice, but with courage in it.  
  
I sneer at her words. "And who taught you THAT line? Your troublesome brothers? Or better yet, flame head Ronald?"  
  
Her eyes quiver a bit and she fights a blush coming over her cheeks. "My mum tells us that. In every letter and every night we are at the house. She says love is worth more then ANYTHING. Even you-know-who's powers."  
"His name is Voldemort, scare baby." I roll my eyes at her name for him.  
  
Her eyes go wide and she stares at me. "You...You said his name!"  
  
"Yes and I'll say it again. Voldemort, Voldemort...VOLDEMORT!"  
  
All eyes in the classroom turn to me, some wide with shock. I smirk at them, then look back to Ginny. "If your afraid, I'll understand and when Professor Snape comes back, I'll tell him that you got scared over a single name and ran off to the girls bathroom."  
  
"You're a bully Natasha. A really big bully! I'm staying." Her voice quivering slightly as she speaks.  
  
With a shrug of my shoulders, I turn back to the book and begin to prepare the ingredients. The 15 minutes pass by even quicker then usual. Seeing a shadow blocking out my tables' candlelight, I hear his voice before I actually see him. "Ah, Miss Weasley perhaps you would like to share your potion? Nice blending technique Miss Malfoy.100 points to Slytherin."   
  
Looking up, I flash him a grin. "Thank you sir." I reply in my most modest tone.   
  
Next to me, Ginny trembles once and nods lightly. "Yes sir." Her voice soft.   
  
Snape holds a toad in one hand, dips a spoon into the potion with the other. Carefully he feeds it to the toad and then sets him down. All eyes rest on the toad, after 5 minutes a large wart suddenly pops into thin air.The others on his back following. Beside me, I hear a relieved sigh.  
  
"I would not be sighing to soon, Miss Weasley. You can not be to sure with wart removal potions. Some have been known to backfire. Yours is unfortunate not to be that. Class is demised."  
  
Gathering my book, I place it in my bag and then lift the bag strap onto my shoulder. Moving around the table, I go over to Leah and Chelsa. We walk out together. Walking up the steps, ahead of anyone else, Leah suddenly bursts out. "Why did you say You-know-who's name in class? You could have gotten in trouble Natasha!"  
  
"Yeah, I know Snape favors us, but what if he is against that name!" Chelsa says.  
  
I shrug my shoulders lightly and continue up the steps. "I didn't see a rule in the letter that says, "Absolutely NO saying the name "Voldemort" will be tolerated."  
  
"I know, but still......"  
  
"It's just a name guys, a name, That's all."  



	5. Lessons in Common Knowledge

DISCLAIMER: Lemon drops are copyright to whoever made them. The only things that belong to me in this is my made up characters.   
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
"I am positively famished." I say as I sit down at Slytherin table. Beside me, Leah flashes a weary grin. "Everyone appears to be, I wonder they will be serving tonight."  
  
"Perhaps....left over Potion formula's. You ever wonder where those go?" Chelsa remarks as she joins us.  
  
I shake my head. "Chelsa, you must be homework free tonight or else you would not have come up with something so ridiculous."  
  
"Actually, I don't. Except where potions, where someone ~cough~ Natasha~cough~ so cleverly decided it was funny to yell you-know-who's name, my classes went fine. William even offered to take me for a stroll tonight."   
  
"Really? William is very handsome. Smart to. He completed the wart removal potion within 10 minutes today."  
  
Listening to them gush over a boy, I look around the room. Looking to the head table, I see all but Professor McGonagall there. At the Ravenclaw table, there seems to be an argument of sorts going on. Hufflepuff table is still filling in. My brow rises as I notice the Gryfinndor table empty. I shrug it off and turn my gaze to the starry ceiling. Then I bring it back to my house table.  
  
"-Says "Would the lady fair care to take a stroll this fine evening?" I felt myself blushing when he did that. He can be very romantic, for a Slytherin. Don't you think?"  
  
"He said that? WOW, he IS romantic. I think his family is from Europe or perhaps he is just trained in manners."  
  
"Yes, he told me all about his background over the weekend. His father and mother are the owners of a sign maker's shop in California. There is a magical town there ,called "Aurora Dawn". It's bewitched to withstand earthquakes and the entrance is in a tourist village, I believe."  
  
"I've heard of it. My mother goes there all the time for her magical needs. It's a nice town. Placed in a good location as well."  
  
"All wizard towns have to be in good locations, Leah. Or else Muggles would see them." I comment.  
  
Leah looks over to me. "I KNOW Natasha. I was just pointing it out. When is the food going to appear?"  
  
"Perhaps when Gryfinndor finally come."  
  
"What do you mean "finally come", Nat?"   
  
"I mean, Chelsa, that they are not here. Look." I answer her, pointing to the Gryfinndor table while I speak.  
  
She turns and looks. "Wow...you're right. I wonder what happened."  
  
" Here they come, Nat. I bet they had a lecture about some upcoming event." Leah points over to the door.  
  
I follow her gaze and watch as Gryfinndor comes in through the doors. The students move to the table as Professor McGonagall separates and goes to the head table. They sit down like nothing is wrong and I look away. Facing Leah, I nod. "Professor Snape made some people remain in the common room just last night. My brother said he couldn't tell anyone that wasn't there, even me. "  
  
"That's because it's a secret." A voice to my right says.   
  
Turning my head, I open my mouth to snap out at him and see the boy from before. I hide a smile and reply as harsh as possible "I know and for your information, I have no interest of knowing."   
  
The boy, Draken, I think, shrugs lightly and starts to pile the just arrived food, onto his plate. Looking to my plate, I start to fill it up as well. Tonight, we have mashed potatoes, sprouts, a French dish of sorts and some other things that I cannot see, until they are passed to me. My plate full, a few minutes later, I begin to eat.   
  
  
As soon as dinner is done, our table and plates are cleared. A few seconds later, right on schedule, I inhale the wonderful smells of the many desserts. There are pumpkin pastries, Peach cobblers and my favorite desert, Chocolate mousse pies. Along with the ones we receive nearly every night. I select two slices of the chocolate mousse and a small serving of cobbler.   
  
Leah and Chelsa are still eating when I get up from the table. "I'll be at the common room, I want to start on my homework before the common room gets loud."  
  
"All right, bye." Leah responds, then turns back to her plate.   
  
"As soon as dinner is over, William is going to take me for that stroll. Have fun, both of you." Chelsa flashes me a grin.   
  
I nod and walk out of the hall. Moving through the doors, I pass a few Gryfinndors who look to me, then mumble something. Unfazed by this, I continue on until I see a statue moving. "Peeves, if you throw that at me, I'll tell the Bloody Baron." I snap out. The statue swings to the side, light spilling out of it. Raising a brow lightly, I step forward slowly. The light parts in the middle and I move back a step. I grip my wand as a blue robe comes out, a long beard spilling onto the floor. Slowly the tall figure rises and speaks the voice light and humorous. "Young malfoy, You wouldn't cripple an old man, would you?"   
  
The figure finally looking down at me, I feel my pale cheeks go pink with embarrassment and put my wand away. "No Sir....I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." My voice soft.  
  
Dumbledore chuckles lightly and kneels down, so he is eye level with me. "There's no need to be sorry. Tell me, what would you be doing out here? Not looking to cause trouble I hope."  
  
I lift my head, the blush gone. "No sir, I was heading back to Slytherin house. I want to get started on my homework before it gets to noisy."  
  
He smiles at me, his eyes, a blue tone, which I had not noticed before, sparkling, with a child likeness in them. "That is the spirit indeed. Would you mind stepping into my office for a moment? I promise I will not keep you from your studies for long."  
  
"I guess I could sir."  
  
"Good child, come."  
  
Stepping into the lighted passageway, I see stairs leading up and walk behind Dumbledore. He stops at a door and opens it. Moving through it, my eyes go wide at all I see. In the corner is a golden Phoenix, to the right of that is a desk and all around the room are waving or chatting people in pictures with the names under them. My eyes go back to him as he sits down and mostions for me to sit. "Please, sit. The pictures aren't going to run off you know." His tone light.  
  
A soft smile comes to my lips at his comment, dispite the worry of why I am here. "I know sir, I am surprised this office is not like my former head masters. His office was rather bleak and was usually a place only troublemakers would go. I'm not in trouble, am I?" My emerald eyes showing a hint of confusion as I come up with several reasons why I could have gotten in trouble.  
  
"If you're old, why can you not have fun with it? That is my look on life, young malfoy. You should remember it, laughter can often be the most helpful answer."  
  
I shrug my shoulders lightly and sit down. Sitting straight as possible, I look at him. My eyes lingering to the jars of candy on his desk. There are bright yellow hard candies coated in sugar, Solid red sticks, chocolate frogs and some small circles that have sugar on them. He must have see my eyes looking there. Because he says "Care for a lemon drop? They are quite good."  
  
Looking back to him, I tilt in my head slightly. "What is a lemon drop?"  
  
"A muggle candy. The muggles really are quite clever you know, to come up with all their tasty candy."  
  
My eyes darken at the word "Muggle". I shake my head no.   
  
"Very well, muggle candy is quite good, if you ever wish a taste, you may come to me. Muggles are not so bad as your father tells you of them, young Malfoy. I asked you here, because I admire the way you said "Voldemort" so freely and without fear. Most could not even do that. However...." His voice gets more serious as he continues. "You did not need to shout it out in front of your double potions class. Your spirit in encouraging the others to say it is welcome indeed. It just happened to be in the wrong place today. You do understand don't you?"  
  
I think about what he has said, before responding. "Yes sir, I understand. Why does everyone fear a name though? Just because he killed people, like any other evil wizard, doesn't mean his name is going to make him come back just by saying it! Harry says his name and he was the only one to live even."  
  
"People can never forget the fear he brought, young malfoy. Your family was alive when he was reigning and I am sure your parents will never forget."  
  
"I know, sir."  
  
"Then you understand? I do not mean to be harsh by this."  
  
"I know sir, It will not happen again."   
  
  
"Very well young malfoy. You may go now. But I warn you." His eyes gain that mischievous sparkle again. "Don't be shy when it comes to having fun. Many great adventures come from it."  
  
I nod and get up from the seat. Before exiting, I glance back to the pictures one last time, one waves to me and winks. A light smile comes over my lips and I continue down the stairs and out of the passageway. Smacking into a surprised Peeves, I smirk at him and hurry to Slytherin.  



	6. Facts Never Cease

Plopping down onto the couch, in the Slytherin common room, I open my book. I stretch out and lay on my stomach. The book open in front of me, a piece of parchment lying next to it, a quill and ink bottle within easy reach. I pick up my quill, dip it into the inkbottle and bring it to the paper. With my other hand, I flip through the book.   
  
"Blast! It's not in here. I'll have to borrow a book from Draco." I curse and begin to get up.  
  
Pausing in mid-rise, I look down at the floor. There, on the carpet, is a book titled The Complete Guide to Monsters. Slowly, I lay back down and reach for it. Opening it away from my face, I wait for something to pop out, or even explode. Nothing happens and I pull it back to myself. Turning a page, I scan the index, then I hear it.  
  
"I don't think the Weasley twins could get in here, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Looking up from the book, I search for who said that. My eyes narrow slightly. "Who said that? Come out."  
  
A figure in jeans and a shirt rises from an armchair and turns to face me. My mouth slowly curves into a smile as my eyes go back to their narrow shape. "Oh hello. I didn't see you there."  
  
"Obviously not. I see we both like our silence."   
  
"I was just studying, I want to start before the room gets noisy."  
  
"That's understandable, I hope that books helps. If you finish with it after lights out, you can just drop it by the boys' dorm in the morning."  
  
"Thank you, Draken."  
  
He looks at me, an eyebrow raised. "Do I know you?"  
  
"I overheard you talking to my brother when I was waiting for potions to end, he said your name."  
  
"Oh, you must be Natasha then."  
  
I grin and nod "Yep, that's me."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. About that potion....you aren't going to tell anyone...are you? We want to bust Potter and his gang one of these nights."  
  
"No, I don't even speak to his crew, unless I have to."  
  
"Thanks, I'd appreciate it. I have a question about that though."  
  
"All right"   
"If you don't bother them, like your brother, then do you bug anyone? Or are you in this house because you're great at pranking?"  
  
"I wasn't brought up to do pranks. I bug Ginny, the youngest Weasley. Just today, in potions class, I yelled Voldemorts' name and scared her out of her knickers almost as well as the whole class." A grin spreads over my lips as I remember that.  
  
Draken chuckles. "His name could scare anyone, with everything he did. My family doesn't fear in him, in fact, my father strongly encourages me to say his name instead of He-who-shall-not-be-named. He says the first time he overhears me address him differently, he shall punish me, for showing fear of Voldemort." His voice reveals arrogance as he speaks of his family.   
  
I nod, being able to understand this. "My father says the same to Draco and I. He believes we should not fear at all and stay strong to the family morals."  
  
"My father told me of the Malfoys. He says that your family has been strong in magic for years."  
  
A proud smirk comes over my lips at that. "Our lineage is purebred all the way, ever since it was started. Is yours?"  
  
He grins. "Yes, although sadly, we have had one mudblood, my uncle didn't know she was one and married her. My father never mentions her and forbids us to as well. However my mother thinks that is highly rude of him, as she is family. She is always saying how mudbloods are 10 times better then a muggle."  
  
"My father would remove a mudblood and the lover of the mudblood from the family the moment he found out. We don't need a mudblood polluting Iour /I family line." I remark with a smug look upon my face.  
  
Just as dirt that exists on the bottom of a lake, rises to the surface of the sparkling clean water, when stepped in, mudbloods can do the same to a wizard family. All it takes is one little imbalance in the peacefulness, and the chain of pure wizardry has a risk of losing that part of the clean lineage. My father tells Draco and I that when we make choices on whom we associate with. He says we were not brought up to be weak links, we were brought up to be proud high standing people of society. After a while, it gets kind of boring and tiresome, but at least its better then having him ignore us and only focus on his job.   
  
"It looks like the others are coming in. I have to talk to Crabbe, bye Natasha. I hope we can talk again." Draken says, then turns and goes over to the entrance.   
  
I watch him go a light smile forming in the corners of my mouth. "Bye"  
  
Looking back to the borrowed book, I search the index and flip to the page. My abandoned quill is dry, so I must refresh the ink. Beginning to write, I only pause to get a new piece of parchment. A good hour and a half later I finally get up and gather my things. I place the parchment pieces with the words in a folder, clean the quill, top the ink and set it on top of the books. Moving around some Slytherins on the floor, I goto the girls dorm.  
  
  
Reaching the doorway, I push it open and head for my bed. My school bag is lying on my bed, so I don't have to pick it up off the floor. I set my things down in it, then put the books away, leaving the borrowed one on my trunk of course. On my bed, my black cat stirs from her slumber and opens a yellow eye lazily.  
  
"Hello Sasha, did you sleep well?" I scratch the back of her ears as I speak.  
  
She uncurls and stretches, then stands and looks to me, her head giving a slight nod, almost. Her head tilts and she holds a look that is asking me how my day went. I smile at her and scratch her back gently.   
  
"It went fine. For transfiguration we had to turn a small piece of string into rope, I was one of the first to do it. It looks the studying I did over the summer really helped me. Herbology was all right, we learned how to tend to wolfsbane. In History of Magic, Professor Binns gave us a surprise quiz. Care for magical creatures was dull again, we learned about a selection of monsters and had to do a report on one. Double potions was the best class of all. Not because of Professor Snape, mind you. It was because I got to scare Ginny Weasley."  
  
Sasha's lips curl into a cat like grin and she rubs up against my side, a soft purr coming from her throat.   
  
"She got horrified when I said Voldemort, so I yelled it, to scare her. It turns out I scared half the class and got stares from the other Slytherins, that's fine though." I grin smugly, pleased with myself.  
  
Her long tail brushes past my hand, flicking over my wrist. The yellow eyes looking at me in confusion.   
  
"No, I didn't get in trouble with Snape, although Dumbledore did have a talk with me. He said it was good that I had "spirit", however it was in the wrong place. I'm not in deep trouble or even trouble at all. Dumbledore is a very odd headmaster. Do you know that? He must be over 100 as it is, yet, he has humor and loves candy. I like him though."  
  
Sasha makes a nodding motion with her head, then moves over to my nightgown. She nudges it with her nose, pushes a small piece of it in, then picks it up. Coming back over to me, she drops it over my hand. I laugh. "All right Sasha. I'll get to bed."  
  
I change quickly, then move over to the mirror. In it, I see my reflection. The reflection of a tall, pale, skinny girl, with emerald eyes, blonde hair and soft rose colored lips, clad in a black nightgown, that shows how flat my chest is I. Even without black on I appear like this, I think to myself.   
  
"Are you done admiring yourself, Nat? Or Do I have to take off a spell that makes you stick to the floor, so you can move?" A female voice behind me says.  
  
Spinning around suddenly, I come face to face with Chelsa. She is grinning at me, her cheeks red , obviously she has been running. I hold back a giggle. "If I move, then I might not be able to use the mirror again."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That you would break it with you appearance, that's what she means" Leah's voice cuts in.   
  
I laugh and move over to my bed, just barely getting hit with a playful tackle, meant for Leah, who was behind me, from Chelsa. Sitting on my bed, I watch as Leah dodges and runs to her bed, grabs a pillow and runs for Chelsa. Chelsa moves just in time runs over to her bed and gets a pillow. This is the start of a pillow fight, I think to myself. Many feathers on the floor and 10 minutes later, the fight stops. Both warriors about to collapse from giggle fits. The rest of Slytherin girl's dorm, that has been watching, myself included, going back to their business. Within 10 minutes the floor is cleaned and the dorm normal. Drifting off to sleep that night, I hold a smile on my lips.  



	7. Of Broomsticks and Cease Spells

DISCLAIMER: The spell idea, spell words and Trent,are copyright me. This story will not have ALL of the things the books did, as I am not highlighting Harry and his friends, only Natasha and her POV, for future knoweldge.  
  
  
Side Note: Even though it's kinda late for this, I am saying so I do not receive flames on something I already know. YES, I accidentally goofed up on the year, I learned this last night, when I had to look in the second book for something. If you feel like getting on my case anyway, go ahead.  
  
Time Setting: Next day  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"-pronunciation must be loud and clear, when chanting, or the result will get you nothing. You may now begin."   
  
My focus falls from McGonagall's stern look, to the object in front of me. A small, smooth round pebble, with a grayish tint to it, rests near the table's edge. The assignment today is to change this solid object, into a bubble, that floats in the air, then change it back, before it pops. Already to my left and right, before are trying it.   
  
"Kafeticus Jamp." Focusing as I speak, the pebble becomes clear and rises into the air. "Pampkenus." Instantly the bubble becomes a gray tone and falls to the desk. I reach out and catch it, then set it down and add another from a small pile to it. Repeating the same thing over, I finally stop when I have completed the task. Glancing around, I see a few almost done, the majority working on one, which keeps popping as a bubble.   
  
A girl shrieks as her pile of pebbles that was in the air starts flying around. Focusing on her stones, I point my wand at where they are breaking off from. "Angonatis!" The pebbles cease with their flight and drop to the ground. She becomes a deep red as everyone looks to her and says a soft "Thanks" at me. I nod and look over to Professor McGonagall, knowing what is going to come next. Professor McGonagall opens her mouth to speak and her voice is replaced with the bell. Quickly, I gather my things with the others and head out.  
  
"Natasha, please stay after." I stop in my tracks as I hear her voice.   
  
She waits until the others exit fully, her stern look ceasing for a moment. "You studied this summer, to know the ceasing spell."  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall. My parents urged me to be ahead of my studies."   
  
"Then they were wise to do so. You have won Slytherin 10 points. Good work."  
  
I grin and nod "Yes Professor, thank you."  
  
She nods, her gaze flicking over to the door as Gryffindor 4th years begin to filter in. "You may go now, I would not want you late for Field."  
  
"Goodbye Professor McGonagall." I call and turn.   
  
Walking out, I causally pretend to bump into the Weasley twins as they come in. My elbow hits one in the side, my actions covered with the flow of students coming in. A smirk comes over my lips as the one I hit cries out in alarm. Holding my head higher, I walk away causally, not caring if he finds out, who did it.  
  
Making it field in time, I move over to Leah. "Hi Leah, I just won Slytherin 10 points for knowing the ceasing spell."   
  
She looks to me, a smile on her lips. "That's great, 'Tasha. It looks like that studying really did pay off. You'll have to tell Chelsa when she returns from "WilliamLand"."   
  
"WilliamLand? Is that national?" I tilt my head, curious.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you aren't used to the way American's speak. When someone says "WilliamLand" or basically, any name that belongs to a love interest, with the word "land", they mean, until they come back mentally from twiterpation."  
  
"Oh. I suppose that makes sense. Where is Chelsa, anyway?"  
  
"I'm right here. William stopped me in the hallway to tell me something." Chelsa makes her appearance, fashionably late however. Her hair done up in a bun, face powered and eyelids dotted with eye shadow.  
  
Looking over to her, I raise an eyebrow lightly "Chelsa, you won't see William until dinner and that's in several hours, not several minutes."  
  
"This isn't for him, it's a dare. He likes me JUST the way I am." A blush comes over her cheeks.  
  
"Who gave you the dare-" My eyes narrow, suspious.  
  
  
"Attention class, get in your lines and get on your brooms. Today we shall practice curves." Professor Hooch, cuts me off."Your partner shall be the person who are facing. While one is flying, the other must observe them and stop them from falling off, as these old brooms tend to make one buck at times." She waits until we have all taken out places then contiues"Everybody ready? Go!"   
  
Moving over to a spot, I look over and a smirk comes over my lips. Ginny Weasley. Holding my hand over my hand over my broom I say "up", then climb onto it. Across from me, Ginny nervously gets on her broom. We hear the word go and I kick off the ground hard. I glide over to a spot and wait for her.  
  
"I don't trust you, Natasha. You chose me purposely, so you can pick on me." Ginny says to me, when she reaches me.  
  
I smirk at her. "It's not my fault no one wanted to be with you. They probably thought you would bust into flames when your red hair got near the sun."  
  
She opens her mouth to say something, then shuts it and opens it a few seconds later. "If it did it would torch that unnatural pale skin of yours and reveal what you really are!"  
  
"You would die of fright before you could even touch me, I Weasley /I. If you didn't use all your brains to come up with that comment, then you can make sure my broom doesn't buck me off and remember this, Weasley." I sneer at her. "You wouldn't want to mess up like your brother and Potter did with their entrance. Your head would explode from all the embarrassment."  
  
Before she can respond, I turn my broom and shoot forward. Slowing to a slower speed, I curve in the air and fly back to her. My broom falters only once, when I curve. She looks at me and proceeds to take her turn. Her broom hardly makes the curve, before plunging straight down, then up, again. Reaching me, she does a poor attempt at hiding her fear. I shrug my shoulders.   
  
"There was no need to help you, unless you stayed plunging down. Draco says the brooms have minds of their own and if you're afraid to fly, they'll act up even more. My father made Draco and I learn to fly, so I we /I wouldn't choke up. Its to bad your family can't afford to buy I each of you /I your own broom."  
  
  
Ginny's ears turn bright red. "Dad and mum say I'll receive Ron's old broom, it's much more broken in then any new one and easier to handle."  
  
I sneer "New brooms are much better then used ones, of course you'll never know the feeling of a new broom, so you'll have to dream. While you dream, I'm going to practice my curves, before I get a bad grade in this class near the start of the term."  
  
I turn as she frowns and go back to practicing. When it finally is time to come down, I have perfected my curve on the shaky broomstick. My feet touch the ground and I begin to move off, when it tips and shoots right into the ground. Falling on my butt, I quickly get up and brush myself off. No color seen on my pale cheeks as I pick up the broom and set it down properly.   
  
Professor Hooch appraoches me. "Are you all right, Natasha?"  
  
"Yes Professor Hooch, I am. A small fall can not break anything." I flash her a grin, while inside I remind myself not to get that broom next time.  
  
"Except your pride, I Malfoy /I." A Gryffindor shouts, before collapsing into laughter.  
  
"That will be enough, Trent. 2 points from Gryffindor, class is now dismissed." Professor Hooch says.  
  
I walk over to Chelsa and Leah, joining them as they walk towards the building. "Nice one, 'tasha. You didn't even say anything and the professor still extracted points."  
  
"Are you planning on getting him back for that?"   
  
"No, I am not even going to bother with one small comment like that, Ginny Weasley is more fun to torment. Although I might Gryffindors soon, IF they mess up." I reply calmly, a smirk on my lips.  



	8. Chit Chat at Lunch

Disclaimer: Professor Lockhart bashing will be taken place in this chapter for a small amount of time. Draco will also be showing his brotherly side. Natasha will show her crush-on-older-guys side. If any of this shocks you beyond belief and you wish to keep the opinions on the characters as they are, please do not read further as I wouldn't want to cause an unwanted surprise of death somewhere within your idea's on these characters. No flames on the above topics please, thank you, have a nice day.  
  
Time setting: 2 weeks before Halloween.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
Sitting down at Slytherin table, I push my bag under the seat and look at Leah. "Defense against the dark arts is the easiest class yet, other then Potions. We hardly do anything!"  
  
She smiles, looking up from her book. "Every class is easy for you Natasha, you're like the Hermione Granger of 1st years, only you're pureblood."  
  
"Should I take that as an insult or compliment, Leah?"   
  
"I didn't mean to insult you, Natasha. All I am saying is that you're smart. You come from a really smart, if not oddly dark, no offense meant, family."  
  
A smile comes in the corners of my lips and I nod. "It's all right. My parents urged me to study, they only want the best for Draco and I."  
  
"Which is exactly what we get, don't we Natasha?" My brother's voice comes from over my head.   
  
Tilting my head back, I see his cold silver eyes and pale lips caught in a sneer, looking down at me. Turning my head, so I can look at him properly, I smirk and nod. "Yes, or we wouldn't be here. How did Quidditch practice go?"  
  
He doesn't answer me until he has sat down on the other side of the table. "It went great. The Gryffindor team nearly panicked when they saw the NEW brooms father bought the team and Ron tried to curse me with slugs." A smirk comes over his lips. "You should have seen his face when his wand backfired and hit him. That should show Weasley not to try and curse anyone again."  
  
I snigger. "I knew the Wesley's were poor, but I never knew Ron's wand was bought half off as well!"  
  
" Ron's wand got snapped when he had that run in with the Whomping Willow. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if it was, after all, the Weasleys have to many mouths to feed and to little money."  
  
Beside Draco, Goyle and Crabbe snigger. Looking over to them, this is the first time I notice them. I don't even notice someone standing over me until I hear a voice. "Midget Malfoy is it?"  
  
Looking up, I see Draken, my lips wanting to frown, but a small smirk coming over them instead. "Call me that again and you get a nice seat on the floor." My tone holding amusement.  
  
Draken chuckles. "The floor is fine, as long as I am near this table."   
  
I grin and shake my head. "Yes, you may sit here, Draken."  
  
"Good, because I would dislike to be near the end, when the more amusing crowd is right here." He sits down, right next to me. "Would you take the honor of telling me what we are discussing, Midget? In the spirit of payment for letting you borrow my book."   
  
A faint pink color rushes to my pale cheeks, at hearing the way he says the last part, with humor in his tone that I push back. Beside me, I can feel Leah's eyes, as well as my brothers, from across the table, on me. Still looking at Draken, I nod and smile faintly. "We were talking about how the Quidditch game went today. Draco had just told us about Weasley getting hit with his own spell." My lips curl into a smirk as I speak the last sentence.  
  
"Oh? Which Weasley?" His lips curling into a smirk as well, imagining this. He must be visualizing this as well.  
  
"The Weasley that hangs out with Potter and the Mudblood. You should have seen it, Draken. Ron got very defensive when I called Granger a mudblood. Even more amusing, she didn't even KNOW what it was." My brother remarks, his usual smirk remaining on his lips.  
  
Draken sniggers. "I'm sure you'll never let them forget that. What was the spell?"  
  
"Slugs." Leah remarks. Obviously she has been listening and not reading, during this.  
  
"That will be jolly fun to see then, if he comes to dinner even."   
  
"They will most likely be gone by then or he will spend the entire night in the common room. My mother cursed my uncle with that once, because he did something she didn't like. He couldn't stop puking them out until the next day and had to cancel all his errands for the day. Leah, can you please move so I can sit down?" Chelsa's voice cuts in.  
  
Leah moves closer to my side and I scoot down automatically, bumping into Draken. Looking back over to him, I see he is calm as always. "The table can get crowded easily, at least its better then being on the edge." He mostions towards the end closest to us. Someone is carefully balancing a book next to their plate, so it won't fall off. I look down there, then back to him and away. My gaze stops on my brother, whom is smirking, at me.   
  
"So, Natasha, how did your report that you had to borrow Drakens book for, go?"   
  
I smile lightly, telling myself it's just a book, not anything else, so I won't blush. "It went fine. Professor Tatter gave me a high mark for it."  
  
"That's good, father and mother will be pleased." His smirk softens to a smile for an instant, then he looks to Draken. The smirk is back on his face. "My sister doesn't often borrow books from someone unless she trusts them. Father says we should never borrow things unless we know the owners."  
  
Draken chuckles lightly. "As I noticed, she was checking the book for booby traps and the like before I told her that it was mine."  
  
I hold my head higher then usual and look at Draken. "The Weasleys never cease to make my life miserable with their humor. They'll get what they deserve, very soon." A smirk comes over my lips as I think about the last part.  
  
"They won't be the greatest pranksters for long. Next year, my brother is coming in and he knows many pranks." Leah grins. "You'd like him Natasha, he is smart, clever and very cunning, even though he looks innocent."  
  
"Like you?" I grin at her. "You got in this house, yet you think Professor Lockhart is cute, a sure sign of innocence."  
  
My brother sneers. "Professor Lockhart is the worst teacher I have ever known. He almost always chooses Harry when he acts out his books, dull, very dull. Snape would be a far better defense against the arts teacher. He would give us valuable information at least."  
  
"Professor Lockhart reminds me of a person who has just taken a happy potion. I am not complaining, as Defense Against the Dark Arts has been harder, in past years, or so I have heard. However, Draco is right when he says Snape would be better off for the job. Lockhart is a tad to cheery to be a dark arts teacher, I would not be surprised in the least if he exaggerated the truth in his books." Draken says, as he passes a now full sandwich platter towards me.   
  
I shrug lightly and take the tray, serving myself as I speak. "He is the only teacher I have known, for this subject. The class is easier then I thought it would be though. Father kept telling us over the summer that that class is always meant to train the students for future fighting against Lord Voldemort and will teach us the knowledge we must depend on."  
  
"He's not that bad, guys. I'm sure he has had a happy life, which is like a fresh breath of life for this school. Everyone but Dumbledore is so gloomy. Even most the students, when they are in class. I think Professor Lockhart is a very clever man, cheerful and clever."  
  
"Oh Leah, your just saying that because you like him. You should start a fan club with his other fans.  
  
"Chelsa is right, Leah. Today you were practically melting when he smiled at you."  
  
Leah smiles faintly then looks down. When she looks up again, the smile is still on her lips, any red tint gone. "His smile is charming, like a rock stars smile."  
  
"If he had an instrument and proper singing voice, I bet you would be throwing you're knickers on the stage, like a muggle." I smirk.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snicker at my comment. Across from me, Draco smirks. Next to me, Draken raises an eyebrow lightly. Leah's cheeks become a rose tint and Chelsa snickers. I take this moment to start eating.  
  
Lunch passing quickly, I pull my bag from out of the seat and rise from the bench. "Bye Draken, Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. Come on Leah and Chelsa."  
  
"Bye Midget and midgets friends."  
  
"Goodbye Natasha. Can you stop by the boy's dormitory tonight? Mum gave me something to give to you."  
  
I raise an eyebrow lightly, then nod. "All right, I'll come by after I do my school work."  
  
Leah and Chelsa join me. As we enter the hall, Leah elbows me in the side hard. "Eh?! What was that for?" I look at her.  
  
She smirks. "For making the knickers comment in there."  
  
On my other side, Chelsa sniggers. "I personally thought it was funny. Muggles do that you know."  
  
I nod. A sneer coming over my lips. "Pitiful really. Making ninnies out of themselves by throwing their knickers on the stage. The musicians obviously like that. Yet another pathetic muggle tradition I suppose."  
  
Leah raises her head higher and hmmprhs. "Well I am not and never will be muggle. Although, I dare say you would throw your knickers on stage if it was Draken Thag up there."   
  
Chelsa grins and elbows me. "Yeah Tasha. We saw that look on your face when he sat next to you."  
  
I smirk, forcing myself not to blush openly. "He's a friend-"  
  
"A handsome.."  
  
"Older..."  
  
"Charming....."  
  
"Friend."  
  
Leah smirks at me, finishing the sentance her and Chelsa were saying. "Now who is blushing?"  
  
I look at them, forcing the rose tint that is appearing in my cheeks back. "All I shall say is, he is very cute."  
  
"That works for us, doesn't it, Chelsa?"  
  
"Yes indeed. Now, we only need to find you a handsome crush, Leah."  
  
I grin. "Yes, you need a very strong, handsome, perhaps older then you, male."  
  
"Which I shall find on my own, without you two's help. I do not even wish to think about what you would try and hook me up with." Leah remarks.  
  
Chelsa and I grin. Leah smirks at us. Then the three of us go up the stairs and to our next class.   



	9. Lifting Charms and Salem Trials

DISCLAIMER and SIDE NOTES: The word I am using for the levitation spell is not the actual word of course (As I have no book around me to check in.). Natasha is, as always, mine. Also, a big thank you to those who gave me the kind comments on my other story.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Today's lesson will be on simple levitation of objects, young students." Professor Flitwick says, promptly after finishing the attendance. His voice continues on, after making sure all eyes are directed at him. "I want you to start with small objects, such as a book or a quill. This will not be as easy as it sounds, however, all I request is you try your best. You may study the book if you wish before doing this. Begin!"  
  
To the side of me, I can hear a book being opened as I turn my gaze away from the pint sized professor and extract my wand from my robe sleeve. My focus falls onto the book in front of me and I aim my wand at it. While I chant, I focus on making the book rise, blocking out all noise, yet, being aware of it at the same time, a quality my father insists I learn. "Risoround book!". The book lifts off the table barely before touching it..again. I frown lightly and try again, this time focusing harder then before making sure to see if lifting from the table, even before I chant it.  
  
Slowly, the the back of the hard covered book leaves the table as I follow through mentally. Seeing it rise even more, being careful not to rush. The book follows my command and reaches high in the air, where a few others are getting their objects too. I steer the book to the side an inch as a falling inkbottle with stopper still in it, falls onto the head of the boy next to me. Moving my wand gently, I move the book around the room, then back to me. My guard is not let down however, until the book touches the desk fully. Wasting no time, I move to the next object, a quill.  
  
"Very good, students. Your assignment for today is to research this charm and work your way to a stack of books, if you have not already. No magic...done...hallways." Professor Flitwick says, the bell sounding and cutting him off and only letting us hear some of the sentence.  
  
I rise from my seat and exit with the others, the whole lot of us heading towards History of Magic. On the way there, I dig through my bag to get my report ready. Reaching the classroom, I pass Professor Binn's desk and place the report down, flashing him a grin. Then I proceed to my usual spot, Chelsa and Leah beside me.   
  
"Did your father and mother pay for sucking up lessons as well as whatever else you take?" Chelsa whispers, to my left.  
  
A smirk appears in the corner of my lips as I look over to her. "It's one of my birth talents. How else would I get on the good side of teachers?"  
  
"Perhaps by turning in work on time, instead of early." Leah speaks up. "If you persist with you're...gift..now, then it might appear as if you have no life and are sucking up."  
  
"William turns in his work early sometimes. He says that is a sure fire way to get a good grade, as long as you don't do it to much and only on tests and the like."  
  
"Then his family is very wise to urge that and besides, I don't turn it in early all the time, if you to hadn't forgotten, we had to turn in the essay today."   
  
Leah opens her mouth to speak as Professor Binn stands up, whatever you could call that for a ghost that is, and begins to speak. "Will you please hand in your essays while I take the attendance, students? Today we will be learning about the Salem Witch trials, so kindly ready your quills for note writing after you hand in your essay."  
  
While he calls out the names, I reach into my bag and pull out my soft black inkbottle, along with my quail feathered quill. Setting them down, I once again bend over and feel for my parchment. I carefully pull out two pieces and rest them neatly on the desk. Hearing my name, I respond properly, not worrying about handing in my essay. To finish off the readying of my supplies, I open the inkbottle and place the quill next to it. Beside me, Leah rolls her eyes at this.  
  
"Natasha, what does it matter if the quill is on the other side of the parchment. It's not like your going to use it right away."  
  
"I like to be neat."  
  
"To each their own." Leah hands in her report, while speaking. "Present."  
  
After Leah's name, Professor Binn sets the attendance parchment on his desk, next to the stack of essays and floats over to the board. Holding a book in one hand, he begins with the lesson. "Compared to the world as we know it now, the ancient times were much harsher. Not at all like the fairy tale's muggles read or even what motion pictures make it out to be. On the contrary, it was quite different and had you been transported there in the time period we are going to discuss, you would have all. The boys excluded of course, been hanged or burned."  
  
"We are going to be discussing the Salem witch trials. Female and male magic users, known as witches and wizards, had been living among the people for some time and not existed in the public eye. Until this obsession, they walked and talked as free and you and I are today. However, in the 18th century a muggle happened to spy upon a female practicing her powers and went nearly insane, starting this era action...."  
  
While he speaks, I pick up my quill and dip it in the ink, then wipe off excess on the side of the bottle and begin to write. Unlike most, I can take shorthand notes. I read books on this subject, over the summer, when my brother was working on his essay and other summer work. However, its wise to take notes, as sometimes people can forget things and I am no exception. It's also wise to listen during something you already know as the next action done proved.  
  
"Natasha, can you tell the class why wizards were not hanged?" Professor Binn says.  
  
I look up and nod. "Yes Professor Binn." My voice a sweet tone that I always use around the teachers, yet cold enough not to be bitter sweet, unless I wish it. "Wizards were not hanged or burned because the males dominated the laws and homes. Which meant they could still practice it and not get any punishment, because they held the power."  
  
"Very good. To add to her answer, Wizards concealed it much better as well, as they knew who was around and what was happening. Only a few times did they actually suffer the punishment as well, if caught. Tommy Deeply, does the wizard world still suffer this fate?"  
  
A black haired boy behind me raises his head higher and responds. "No sir, The wizard world does not suffer this age old fate. Since the Salem witch trails, we have progressed and grown, into a wide spread world that the muggles do not even know about."  
  
"Correct, we do not. We have indeed, grown much. This school, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley are proof of that. For your assignment tonight, I want you to read pages 100 though 115 and take further notes on them. Tomorrow, we will be meeting in the library." The professor says, while floating over to his desk and sitting down.   
  
I clean off my quill, insert the stopper back into my inkbottle and then slip my notes into my bag, along with the quill and bottle. In my mind, I refresh my homework list, sorting out what to do first, while the others talk quietly, during the time lesson ended and the bell rings. Most find homework boring, I was and am taught to do the work with ease, so that one day, I will become head girl and make my family proud. A smirk comes over my lips as I think about this.   
  
"Day dreaming about winning the suck up award?" Leah whispers, a smirk, which matches mine, on her lips as well.  
  
"No, I am thinking about my homework which I shall be doing before dinner." I grin at her.  
  
"Natasha, I don't know how you can find homework fun. Your parents don't make you write essays, do they?" Chelsa asks me.  
  
I look over to her. "Of course not, you git! I never once said I enjoyed it now did I? I only like it because, if I work very hard, someday, I will become a head girl, for Slytherin."  
  
"Well, you won't become head girl by sitting here after the bell rings, all your life." Chelsa remarks, a sneer on her lips.   
  
I get up and laugh softly, then exit, with the two best friends in the world, that have the most amazing sense of humor. They can make even the toughest month pass quickly, which makes it double fun for the coming up of Halloween.  



End file.
